Wipe Away The Tears
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: TNA Fic:: Carla's boyfriend Christian always seemed like a nice guy. But in a spark of jealousy, she finds out something new about him that might harm her in the process. Judas MesiasOC
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Move

**Wipe Away The Tears**

_By: Chic of Extreme_

**Disclaimer: I own Carla Nateforth.**

**Rated: M ( for adult language, content & abuse)**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt & Comfort/Friendship/Drama**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Pairings: Christian/OC/Judas, Raven/Ariel**

**Summary: Carla's boyfriend Christian Cage always seemed like a nice guy. But out of a spark of jealousy, Carla finds out something new about her boyfriend that might harm her in the process...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Wrong Move**

**A/N: In this, I'll be using Judas Mesias' real name and in-ring name. If you get confused at some points, Judas' real name is Ricky Banderas. Oh and in this, Carla talks about loving TNA more than WWE. Don't confuse that with my thoughts. I love WWE more than TNA. But I still like that company no doubt.**

**Review.**

* * *

"Thank you Miss Carter, I appreciate this so much." I said gratefully to my new boss. I was so exited, I was finally able to sign a contract for TNA. This was my chance to show everyone what I was all about. 

Of course my boyfriend Christian was picked able to get into both companys just by the flick of the wrist. I, on the other hand was released from WWE. But later, Christian managed to get me squeezed in TNA. I was really happy then. Not only did I get to be with him, but I get to be on a better company show. This was going to be great.

"You're welcome. Remember that tomorrow you start off working as Alena." Dixie reminded me.

"...The Tiger Goddess." I said finishing her sentence, smiling.

"Exactly." Dixie smiled back. "You're going to do just fine. I'll see you two soon."

We waved to her as she left us in the hall. As she turned her back, I looked at Christian.

"'Tiger Goddess'?" I repeated, insulted. "Come on? Is that they best they got? I know TNA picks your gimmicks, but really. This is kind of going a little off the docks."

"I know it sucks. But hey, at least you're here right?" Christian tried convincing me it was all right. He was right about that, but I still felt weird about this whole situation.

I sighed to myself. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey, Carla baby, I know something that'll cheer you up." he told me as we walked to his locker room.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Why don't we go out to eat tonight?" he suggested. "It'll be just you and me."

"Okay, deal. But I'm paying." I joked, chuckling some.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna happen for sure." Christian said sarcastically. He was only joking as well, so I laughed.

On our way there, we passed a couple of other TNA superstars. There was a couple of two average looking guys; young, good-looking. Then there was a tall man that was huge - muscle wise, semi-long dark hair and piercing eyes. He caught my attention the most.

I smiled in a friendly way, waving once. "Hello."

"Hello." replied the tall male, smiling back some a little.

Christian looked at me. "What was that about?"

I blinked, turning my head to him. I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He seemed to be confused himself a little. "Nothing, nevermind. But do mean a favor. I don't want you talking to them. Okay?"

I nodded. I was getting a strange vibe. "Okay..."

What did I do?

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. But there is more to come. Trust me.**

**Next chapter: Judas and Carla end up bumping into each other again. What will she do?**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Misbehaved

**Chapter Two: Misbehaved**

"And here is your winner -- Tiger Goddess!"

My entrance, _Hospital _by The Used rand through out the arena. I stood on the second piars of rope as I help up my left hand flashing the rocker devil horns. Cameras were flashing everywhere and people were out of their seats rooting. My face was covered in painted stripes like a tiger's fur. My shirt was exactly the same, only it was tight like a muscle shirt. On my lower half, I wore a jean mini skirt with mesh over it. Under that, was black stockings with tiger print lining. On my feet were matching stilettos. My hair was hairsprayed back with gold glitter in it. And on my face was my make-up designed to make me look mysterious and yet goddess-like.

I was getting a good feedback from the crowd. It wasn't great, but it was the response every new superstar got when they first arrived. The welcome cheer, if you want. I don't know, I was satisfied. But I knew they were going to get wowed over as I preformed through out more shows.

I stepped down and slipped out of the ropes. Exiting the ring, I walked back up the runway and into backstage. I was kind of sweaty and very tired. Christian was most likely waiting for me too at my locker room.

As I travelled passed the people, stuck in my own thoughts, a voice broke me out of my trance.

"Hola, Miss Tiger."

I blinked a couple times, then looked at the location of the voice.

It was him again.

The mysterious one I saw before. Mr. Tall, Dark And Handsome. The one Christian warned me about. Crap, I was stuck.

"Oh. Hi..." I said, awkwardly, continuing to walk

He stopped me in my tracks quickly with his words. "Is that it?"

He chuckled lightly. I turned around to face him.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be well... Christian's rival or enemy or something eh?" I questioned him.

"No." he said simply.

I mouthed an 'oh'.

The long-haired male extended his hand. "But I am Ricky Banderas by the way. Or just Judas ... if you want."

I smiled light, shaking it friendly. "Carla Nateforth. Or Carla."

"Not Tiger Goddess?" Judas smiled, jokingly.

"Uh. Not really." I laughed.

He seemed like a nice enough guy. I don't know why Christian didn't want me talking to him. But I did know I should leave and get back to him soon.

"Carla?" a voice called my name.

Interrupted, the two of us stopped talking. I looked toward who wanted my attention. Apparently, I didn't have to leave after all. Christian had found me.

"What're you doing?" Christian asked casually.

"Oh. I just bumped into Judas here and we were just talking." I said. "Just talking."

Christian took a hold of my wrist. "Well, can you come with me? I've got to show you something before we go."

I blinked. "Oh, sure honey. (I faced Judas) See you later, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Judas nodded, understanding that I had to go.

"You too." I said.

I left with Christian and felt his grip getting tighter on my wrist. I winced in pain by the strength of his hand. We were walking unusually fast and I was getting concerned.

"Chris, please let go of me. You're hurting my arm." I requested, politely.

He ignored me.

"Chris." I raised my voice. I was getting angry. "Chris!"

Then, suddenly, I felt my body get whipped around and slammed onto the brick wall. I yelped in pain once. Chris got up close to my face, pressing me down by my chest.

"You listen to me." he ordered. "When I tell you never to talk to someone I don't like, you listen to me. You understand?!"

I couldn't say anything. I was way too scared at this point. I had never seen this side of him before. I was frightened like there was no tomorrow.

He snatched me by the cheeks. "Answer me!"

"Yes." I managed to choke out. I was about to cry, but I held it back.

"Good." he let go. He took a hold of my arm and flung me forward. "Now get out of my sight."

I did as he said and left. I sped-walked to my locker room. I just wanted to get all my things and go crawl into a dark hole.


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

**Chapter Three: Hurt**

As I walked out into the parking lot, I rushed with my things to my rental car. I just wanted to leave and have no one see me at all. I was crying uncontrollably and I tried keeping it unnoticable. I didn't want to start a scene if there was any other Superstars or Knockouts out here. Unfortunately, one had...

"Hey girl... are you all right?" asked a concerned, Latina voice.

I turned around and saw Shelly Martinez.

"Oh, hi Shelly. ... I'm just... just a little beant out of shape right now." I told her. "I need to go."

I was about to walk away, but then she put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

I shook my head, sniffing once. "No thanks, I can handle it. But thanks."

Shelly still looked worried. "Yeah, all right. But uh, here, can I see your cell phone."

I nodded, digging the device out of my pocket and handing it to her. I watched as she punched in a few numbers.

"Here is my number if you need anything." she said, saving it into my contacts. She handed my cell back to me.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I said.

I walked off to my car and threw my stuff in the back seat. Getting into the driver's seat and started up the engine. Driving off, I only had one thing in mind.

What now?

* * *

"Honey? Babe, Carla, wake up."

My weary eyes opened up. I rubbed them to awake. The room was dark. The only thing that illuminated it was the television. I was lied out on my hotel bed and on the nightstand was an empty bowel that was used for ice cream. In front of me was a familiar figure.

My throat got tight. I was about to bawl again. It was Christian.

"What do you want?" I asked scared.

"Baby, I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to do that to you." Christian apoligized.

I sighed, feeling the water whell up in my eyes. I stood up, looking to the ground. "Why would you do that though, Christian? I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, I know." Christian took the blame. "I was just scared that he was going to hurt you. That's why I didn't want you talking to him."

I was confused. Judas wasn't going to hurt me. He didn't even make it seem like he was.

"But-"

He cut me off with a hush. He just held me. "It's okay. Just relax."

So, I let him stay. But something told me I shouldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4: Hang With Us

**Chapter Four: Hang With Us**

I applied on the last bits of my eyeshadow and mascara, when I heard a knock hit my door.

"Come in." I granted access to the person.

I fluffed my hair and put a few taps of gold sparkles in it. My guest stepped into my locker room.

"Hey chica."

I shifted myself to see who was there. In front of my eyes was Shelly.

"Oh, hey Shel', what's up?" I greeted her.

"Nothing much. How've you been?" she replied.

"Alright, I suppose." I said.

"Your relationship problems all fixed up?" Shelly asked me.

I looked at her and blinked. "How'd you know?"

The Latina shrugged. "Well, one person saw you and Christian fight and then told another, which spread through the locker rooms."

I groaned, frustrated. "Are you kidding? Ugh, crap! I don't need this lame drama."

"Chill girl, chill, it's fine." Shelly tried calming me down. "Gossip around here doesn't last long. And most people don't care anyways. They just need somethin' to talk about."

"_You _didn't say anything, did you?" I questioned her.

"Me? No, of course not. I don't do that." she said, honestly. "Hey, what're you doing later tonight?"

"Hmm..." I thought, out loud. "Nothin'. Why?"

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to hang out with me and some of my friends in my hotel tonight." she said. "We're havin' a little ice cream-movie party. What do you say?"

I liked what I heard. I smiled. "Ooh, sure. What time?"

"11:20?"

I nodded. "Okay, sounds good. But I gotta get out there. So I'll meet you right after my match."

"Alright, sounds great." Shelly said, heading to the door. "Later chica!"

I waved. "Later!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here you go. More chapters comin' up!**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Need Some Love

**Chapter Five: I Need Some Love**

After I collected everything that I needed in my purse and got ready, I put on my heels and approached the door.

"Hey baby, I'm going to hang out with Shelly Martinez and a few friends. I'll be back later." I let Christian know where I was heading off to. "'Bye, love you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." he said, getting up. "Where are you going, hun?"

"Just to the Marriott across the street." I said.

"With Shelly and who, again?" Christian questioned me. Ughh. Why does he have to do thiiiis?

"Just some of the girls." I said, uncomfortable. He was practically up in my face! But then I just smiled. "Don't worry hun, it'll be fine."

"Mkay, well when will you be back?" Christian kept on.

"Dunno, not long. Probably around one, one thirty." I guessed. "We won't be goin' anywhere, so, yeah."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" he offered.

I shook my head. "No, I got it."

Christian nodded. "Okay, well..."

He stepped forward even closer to me, placing one of his hands on my cheek. He connected his lips with mine. It was smooth and a loving type kiss. Nothing too deep.

He broke it after a minute. "Be careful."

I nodded in response and mouthed my second 'bye' and exited the room. In a way, I didn't like that kiss at all. It felt... dirty... and bribing...

* * *

I knocked on the door of room 216 and waited for a response. From the other side, it already seemed like the party started without me. Chattering, joking and laughter filled the room.

I got my answer. The door opened up and out popped the head of Shelly. "Hello? Oh hey, chica! Come in, come in."

I was basically pulled in after that. I looked around and saw the people that were here.

What... the fucking hell? Okay, so there was Christy Hemme, Ms. Brookes, Jessica Kresa, Gail Kim and Shelly.

But there was also the Guns, Raven, and... Ricky.

"What's wrong, Carla? Come sit down." Raven welcomed me in.

"Oh... thanks." I said, quietly, coming in. I searched through the people for Shelly. I looked and found her at the mirror and sink. She was fxing up her hair.

I stepped up behind her. "I though you said only a few friends were going to be here. Why didn't you tell me some of them were _guys._"

"Carla, relax. What Christian doesn't know..." she turned around, smirking. "...Won't hurt him."

I gave her the 'Oh, come on!' look.

She exchanged one with me that read 'Don't play me like that'. "Carla, it'll be fine. Trust me, okay?"

I knew this had trouble written all over it. But stupid me, I went with it anyway. "Fine."

Shelly cheesed a smile. "Good, now loosen up a bit."

She pulled my hairtie out of my ponytail. My brown locks fell to my shoulders. She took my bag out of my hands and put it to the ground for a moment.

"Take off your coat." she instructed.

I did so. Then she undid a couple of my buttons. Uh, okay, this was weird.

"There. _Now _you look better." she said, seductively.

"Hey Carla!" called a masculine voice in the background.

Shelly peaked over my shoulder, with a curious and yet goofy face. She saw the person who called my name.

"And it seems like it's workin' already." Shelly smiled, pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Ricky looking at me.

"I'll leave you two alone." the Latina giggled, retrieting to her boyfriend, Raven.

I just rolled my eyes and chuckled. I walked over to the other side of the bed, where Ricky was.

I sat down beside him. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he requested.

"Sure." I allowed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked. Oh, great.

"It's not like that, really I-"

But as I was about to reply, I felt a large arm wrap around my wrist. It sent a few chills up my spine.

"-I, think... that you're a really great guy. It's just... just my boyfriend Christian-"

This time, I could finish my sentence, because he spoke.

"Oh, I see." he said, disappointment in his voice.

I never brought myself to say anything, or even admit it to myself, but I really did like Ricky. He was really sweet and kind-hearted. And ... I figured, may be Shelly was right. What Christian didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

"But you know, he doesn't love me. He's been controlling and clingy. I don't think he even cares about me, anymore." I told him.

May be I _should _take a chance. May be it is time for some change. I felt him rub my side in comforting way.

"You don't have to worry." he said. "I'll always be here for you if you need help or just someone to talk to."

I smiled and then did something I probably shouldn't have done. I placed a small smooch on his cheek.

"Thank you." I said, softly and sweetly. "That means a lot.

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Ohhhh! Look what we've got here, ladies and gentlemen. A couple of lovebirds!" said a goofy voice.

I giggled at the person behind us. It was Alex, of course. He plopped down besides us with Jessica.

"Oh thanks, Alex for totally ruining the moment." I laughed.

"What's wrong Carla, got something to hide?" Jessica cackyled. Ricky chuckled.

"No!" I squeaked, smiling widely. I felt myself blush.

"Who wants some ice creeeeeam?" Shelly said, in a sing-song type voice, I looked over at her. She had a could of styrafoam bowels in her hand. Gail also had a couple in her hands to. They were passing them out to some of the other people.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"Cookie dough with blue berries in it." she answered me. "Want some?"

"Sure." I accepted.

"Okay, hold on." she said, going over and getting me some.

* * *

Through a good amount of time, some left, others stayed. Ricky stayed and so did I. Alex, Jessica and Sabin too. Oh and Shelly and Raven, of course.

At the end of watching _The Goonies, _I wanted to get up and stretch my legs before we put in another movie. I was lying next to Ricky, warm and close. My head lying on his shoulder. My right hand resting on his chest.

I peered up at him. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Brown eyes blinked. "Where are you going?"

"Just outside on the balcony." I answered him. "I wanna get some air and stretch my legs."

"Oh, okay. Well do you want some company?" asked Ricky.

I smiled, brightly. "Okay, sure."

We got up and I led him to the balcony. The others were teasing us as we made our exit. I blushed madly and jokingly told them all to shut up.

Ricky and I stepped outside. The air was a bit chilly, but not too bad. The buildings down below lit up brightly, sparkling like diamonds. It was gorgeous. I love the city.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said, positively. "You?"

"Yeah." Ricky replied, with his thick, Puerto Rican accent.

"You know, I'm really glad I got to spend time with you." I confessed. "Er, I hope that doesn't sound weird."

"No, no. It's okay. I feel the same way." Ricky agreed. "You're a really sweet woman."

"Aw, that's sweet." I said, flattered. I chuckled. "You know, why do you foreign guys have such an amazing way with words?"

Ricky laughed. "Aw well, I don't know. May be it's in our blood."

"Well you really know how to turn a girl on." I joked, turning to my side to face him. A smile lay on my face.

He stepped closer to me, putting a hand on my face. The warmth of his palm welcoming the feeling of my cheek. His eyes were lit up, tremendously. "I mean it when I say you're a very sweet girl."

I put a hand on his. Then, I didn't see it coming, but he leaned in and kissed me! My mind said 'No, just back off.', but my heard said 'I need love. I need it. I need love and I need affection'. So... I went with it.

His lips tasted like soft, sweet pillows. Wrapped up in this moment, I felt secure, loved and adored. I felt on top of the world, but also everything around me just faded away. It was just us. Rick and I. No one else. And nothing else mattered.

Ricky cradled the back of my neck, bringing me forward. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Our tounges mingled together. My heart took flight.

**-Christian's POV-**

I paced back and forth. Where the hell was she?

Where.

The Hell.

Was she?

She said she would be back soon. She lied. No, no. Calm down, Chris. She's fine. She probably lost track of time. Or-or, she fell asleep. Yeah, that's it. Or, what if she's probably fuckin' other guys?!

No.

She's with the girls. But what if they left? What if she lied to me?

No.

Carla would never do that to me. She loves me ... right?

Shit! I was freaking out. I couldn't wait any longer. I left my room and started leaving the building. I needed to see her.

I travelled across the street to the hotel where Shelly was staying at. Entering the property. I noticed something that caught my eye. Up on a few story levels. I spotted two figures up on a balcony. It was a woman and a larger male. No, fuck!

I rushed into the doors and hurried to the floor that she was on.

**-Carla's POV-**

I broke the kiss and opened my eyes slowly, taking it all in.

I just looked at him, lovingly. I smiled and said nothing. I just rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't getmore than a moment's peace, when the slider door opened up and Sabin interruped us.

"Car'?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Someone's here for you." he told me.

"Okay, thanks." I said, nodding.

I followed the Gun inside with Ricky behind me. I walked over to the door to see who it was. But my eyes immediatly grew large at the very sight of the guest.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't You Listen?

**Chapter Six: Don't You Listen?**

I froze in fear at the sight of Christian before my eyes. He looked so pissed and I knew I was in so much trouble.

"Can you come with me? I need to talk to you." he told me.

I sighed. I knew that wasn't the reason. I didn't want to leave at all. But I had no other choice. If I didn't go now, it'd probably be wrose later.

I turned to my side. I looked at everyone and then gave Shelly a hurt look. "I gotta go guys, I'm sorry."

"'Bye Carla." Sabin replied. The others didn't say anything as I walked out. They were all silence. Stepping into the open and closing the door, I followed Christian out of the building. But I knew it wasn't okay at all. As soon as we entered back into our hotel and into the second floor, that's when I was really scared. I felt him lock his grip onto my wrist.

Christian opened up our door and whipped me in, angrily. He didn't slam it close. He didn't want to alert anyone about anything. But it scared the msot when I saw him lock it. Oh no.

I was actually shaking. He charged toward me, fuming. He caught me by the throat with one hand and then punched me in the face with the other. He did it again, two more times. I wailed out in pain, but he seal his large hand over my mouth. My eyes were wide as headlights, pumping with fear. They burned like the fires of the sun, with tears streaming down my injured cheeks. My whimpers were muffled, I was terrified.

Christian pressed his forehead onto mine. Our noses were touching and we were looking at one another, eye-to-eye.

"What did I tell you?" he questioned me. "I specifically told you not to go near those freaks. Don't you listen? Huh?"

Christian grabbed a fist full of my hair I arched my head back in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh Lord, please save me.

He whipped me hard and rough onto the wall, my head bounced off the surface and I fell to the ground. I slowly was slipping into darkness. I only heard a cople last words from him.

"Don't you listen, Carla? Stay away from them..."


End file.
